Bring me to Life
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Depois de 2 anos Sakura volta, muito diferente de antes. Sasuke está prestes a se casar com Ino.Mudanças, Segredos, Maldições,Drama e Dor Sasuke x Sakura . Varios Casais
1. Say Goodbye

Mais uma missão estava acabando. Estava chegando a aldeia á noite e chovendo o que mais poderia acontecer?

Um raio atinge o galho em que estou, estava tão distante de mim que não consegui reagir a tempo. Ao cair no chão percebo que as gotas começam a engrossar então vejo algo a minha frente usava roupas brancas e me estendia a mão. Seria um anjo?

Isso era tudo que me lembro antes de desmaiar completamente e acordar nesse lugar, uma gruta, o que mais me deixa intrigado é o fato daquele ser que me salvou possuir lindos olhos verdes. Ao acordar percebo que estou sozinho. A chuva já havia acabado e ao meu lado se encontrava algo que me fez novamente voltar a mergulhar em lembranças, Uma flor que carregava o mesmo nome dela: Sakura.

-

**Things are changing**

**It seems strange and**

**I need to figure this out**

**You've got your life**

**I got mine**

**But you're all I cared about**

**Yesterday we were laughing**

**Today I'm left here asking**

**Where has all the time gone now**

**I'm left alone somehow**

**Growing up and getting older**

**I don't want to believe it's over**

-

Me lembrei de quando lhe mandei embora. Disse tudo que estava preso em minha garganta. Depois disso nada mais me restou apenas suas lembranças e o fim.

Daqui a três dias irei me casar. Com sua melhor amiga, uma das suas principais rivais. Ino.

Gostaria de te ver para lhe dizer que ainda te amo. Que ainda preciso de você. Pois só agora fui perceber que o fraco era eu, pois toda minha força era você.

Tentei viver sem você durante um tempo, mais a cada dia que se passava descobria que minha vida nunca seria vida sem ter você aqui comigo. Que nunca mais veria o seu sorriso e quem sabe nunca mais teria o seu amor.

-

**Don't say goodbye**

**Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight**

**Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I**

**And although we knew**

**This time would come for me and you**

**Don't say anything tonight**

**If you're gonna say goodbye**

**-**

Então encontrei em Ino, alguém que pudesse me fazer feliz. Comecei a te esquecer. Comecei a dizer a mim mesmo que você tinha me deixado, pois, não me amava mais.

Comecei a me torturar ao pensar que você estava com outra pessoa. Outro alguém que não era eu.

Comecei a ver em Ino uma segunda chance para mim. Já que você nunca mais voltaria a mim.

**-**

**Do you remember**

**In December**

**How we swore we'd never change**

**Even though you're leaving**

**That our feelings**

**Would always stay the same**

**I wish we could be laughing**

**Instead I'm standing here asking**

**Do we have to end this now**

**Can we make it last somehow**

**We both know what we've gotta say, not today**

**Cause I don't wanna leave this way**

**-**

Foi então que novamente me senti culpado, por ter te mandado embora. Pra nunca mais te ver.

A Primavera está chegando e as Sakuras estão mais lindas do que nunca.

O Sonho e te ver novamente, me fez ver que nada nesse mundo é maior do que o amor que sinto por você

**-**

**Don't say goodbye**

**Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight**

**Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I**

**And although we knew**

**This time would come for me and you**

**Don't say anything tonight**

**If you're gonna say goodbye**

**-**

Vi Naruto ao longe, ele me olhava espantado. Talvez pela minha aparência um tanto pálida. Ou quem sabe por mim está caminhando com um sorriso bobo em mus lábios.

Aquela lembrança de ver aqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos com os dela. Ou por me lembrar de tudo que já vive perto dela.

**-**

**And if it's over**

**It hurts but I'm giving you my word**

**I hope that you're always**

**Happy like we were**

**Happy like we were**

**Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say**

**goodbye)**

**Today i'm left here asking(if you're gonna say**

**goodbye)**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and**

**you**

**Don't say anything tonight**

**If you're gonna say goodbye**

**-**

Mais a Frente quando encontrei Naruto, Pergunto o que aconteceu e o que ele me diz fez meu sorriso desaparecer:

"_-Sakura, Ela Está de volta."_

Me viro para trás encontrando a bela dona de cabelos rosados e lindos olhos verdes. Mais seu olhos tinham um brilho diferente de antes. Estavam Frios e cheios de ódio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi

Olha eu de novo aqui

Meus primeira fic Naruto.

Espero que gostem

Deixem Rewiens

Ja ne


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

Naruto não me pertence. Senão já tinha pego o Sasuke-kun e o Gaara-kun pra mim  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não sabia como estava o tempo meu corpo não sentia nem frio nem calor. Essa deve ser uma das vantagens da morte. Não existe ar em meu pulmão, meu coração parou de bater. Minha pele está pálida e fria. Fecho os olhos sento o vento tocar minha face. Olho para o céu a Lua cheia era tampada pelas nuvens. Em breve irá começar a chover.

**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared**

**But no one would listen, cause no one else care**

**After my dreaming I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving when I'm done here**

So if you ask me then I want you to know

Estava andando em meio as arvores quando o vejo tão imerso em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que um raio atingiu o galho onde estava. Corro o máximo possível e o seguro antes dele cair ao chão. Ele estava desacordado. O levo então para uma gruta onde fico velando o seu sono. Percebo que estou sendo observada e me viro deparando com um homem alto de olhos Violetas.

"_-Sakura, não deveria está aqui, sabe muito bem que nenhum Ser humano nunca viu uma pessoa morta andando livremente pela terra." _

'_-Ele não sabe que estou... "_-Ela suspira e olha para o corpo de Sasuke –_"... Morta"_

"_-Vamos"_–Diz o Rapaz estendendo a mão para Sakura

"_- Espere"_- Diz enquanto pegava uma flor de seu cabelo_- "Pronto"_

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

Depois disso me lembro de está em um lindo lugar, cheio de arvores e flores.

"_-Sakura, Sabe que não é normal eu deixar uma pessoa morta voltar ao mundo dos vivos."_-Me virei rapidamente e o encarei.

"-O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"_-Lhe darei uma chance e voltar"_ - Ele não me encarava nos olhos_-" Pois percebo que não está feliz aqui e que seu coração não pertence a mim, a morte. Mais..."_

Ele fez uma longa pausa e o ajudei a continuar

"_-Mas?"_

"_-Mais se em três dias esse rapaz que você ama o tal Sasuke não dizer que te ama e lhe der um beijo apaixonado. Você terá que ficar vagando entre os dois mundos, já que Você não está morta totalmente pois seu coração ainda vive. E mais uma coisa, não deves dizer nada a ninguém. Entendido?"_

"_-Sim"_ Olho para os meus pés será que ele estava falando serio? Poderei mesmo voltar a ver sol e sentir meu coração bater novamente apesar do que aconteceu?

**Don't be afraid of taking my beating, I've shared what**

**I made**

**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

Acordei do meu transe quando ele me disse:

"_-Feche os olhos e boa viagem"_-Assim o fiz senti me sangue voltar a correr, o Ar novamente a entrar em meus pulmões. Conseguia sentir o frio da madrugada. Como que por curiosidade abri os olhos mi minhas mãos ainda pálidas coloque a mão no peito não sangrava mais. Estava viva!

Então me lembrei o motivo que me levou a fugir. O ódio se apoderou de mim. Não era mais aquela garotinha frágil que saiu de lá. Agora seria uma outra mulher. Percebi então que minhas roupas já estavam rasgadas. Quanto tempo será que estive morta? Pelo estado de minhas roupas acho que uns dois anos. Apesar de tudo continuei as usando ate encontrar uma pequena aldeia que a me ver estava abandonada.

Peguei alguns panos e algumas roupas para mim. Ninguém nunca repararia nada.

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

Após isso retornei a Konoha. Vários olhares recaíram sobre mim, talvez pelo fato de estar mudada, logo percebo Naruto se aproximando

"_- Apresente-se estranha" _

"_-Sakura, Sakura Haruno"_ Pensei que Naruto fosse ter um treco, ele ficou tão branco quanto papel.

"_-Sak...Sakura?"_

"_-Até parece que não me conhece Naruto."_ Ao dizer isso vou em direção a minha antiga casa.

Percebo varias pessoas me olhando.Sorrio, um sorriso sínico.

**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

Após Algum tempo saio novamente. Minhas roupas chamavam um pouco de atenção, negras como a noite e com o símbolo da minha família em vermelho como sangue.

Percebo As garotas conversando. Mais algo me deteve antes. O olhar surpreso sobre mim. Me viro lentamente e encaro os olhos negros de Sasuke.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside, you've learned to hide**

**so well**

**Pretending someone else can come and save me from**

**myself**

**I can't be who you are, I can't be who you are**

Ele veria no que tinha me transformado. por causa dele

_"-Você vai me pagar Sasuke Uchiha"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oi o/

Olha eu aqui de novo

Segundo capitulo. Alguns segredos revelados.

No próximo a historia de verdade começa

Obrigada pelas Rewiens

Ah. Como a baka aqui esqueceu no capitulo anterior a musica era Say Goodbye do Skillet.

E nesse capitulo a musica é Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest

Ate o próximo capitulo


	3. Brigas e Hospital? Mais alguns segredos!

_"-Você vai me pagar Sasuke Uchiha"_

Foi o pensamento que veio na mente de Sakura após ver Ino se aproximar de Sasuke e lhe dar um beijo.

Sakura se aproximou com passos lentos. Novamente os olhares se dirigiam a ela, sorriu internamente. Se aproximou de Ino, Sasuke e Naruto.

"_-Vocês formam um belo casal." _A Frase soou irônica. Fazendo que Ino respondesse.

"_-Creio que você ainda não sabe do meu casamento daqui a três dias com o Sasuke-Kun"_

Aquela noticia a deixou um tanto surpresa. E frase não saia de sua mente:

"_... Daqui a três dias..."._

Ótimo, teria três dias para arruinar o casamento de Sasuke e ainda por cima reconquistá-lo.

"_-Lhe desejo muitas felicidades." _Disse enquanto passava pelo casal_. "Me desculpem, mais agora se não se importam vou treinar um pouco."_

Correu, tentou fugir de si mesma, fugir do passado. Então a lembrança do que ele me falou há dois anos atrás.

----------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------  
Estavam voltando de mais uma missão. Tentei ajudar eles mais acabou dando errado e o Ninja da vila do som acabou fugindo. Após isso ele se virou pra Sakura e disse:

"_-Você estragou tudo novamente, sua fraca. Se não consegue nos ajudar não precisa vir para nos atrapalhar. Por sua culpa nosso alvo fugiu!" _

Era possível ver as lagrimas no rosto da garota.

"_-Sasuke-kun."_ A voz dela saiu fraca.

"_-Eu te odeio." _

Após isso ela Sumiu. Treinou dia e noite, se tornou mais forte. E por um acaso qualquer encontrou o Ninja que havia fugido aquele dia. Conseguiu derrotá-lo, mais ele também a derrotou.

-------------------------------------Flash back ---------------------------------------------------

Como que por instinto colocou a mão sobre o peito e fechou os olhos.

Uma única lagrima rolou pela sua face. Sorriu não era um sorriso alegre ou irônico. Era apenas um sorriso triste que demostrava a todos o que estava sentido naquele momento.

Porem alguns instantes depois voltou a adquirir a postura fria. Como se aquilo nunca houvesse acontecido. Olhou em volta. Não tinha ninguém, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Após isso saltou do galho onde estava, novamente estava fugindo. Parou próxima a um lago. Observou seu reflexo, estava mudada. Os cabelos rosas estavam mais compridos. A franja caia levemente sobre os olhos a dando um ar ainda mais sombrio. Os olhos verdes antes cheios de alegria agora estavam frios e cheios de ódio. A pele alva estava mais pálida q que se destacava ainda mais devido as roupas escuras.

Escutou alguns passos virou-se rapidamente empunhando duas kunais em cada mão

"_- Nossa não me conhece mais Sakura?"_

Guardou as kunais novamente.

"_- Claro que te conheço Hinata."_ - Sua voz saiu fria.

_"- Onde você andava durante esse tempo?"-_ Aquela era a pergunta que ele não gostaria de responder.

"_- Treinando por ai"_

"_- Você está diferente. Está ate parecendo o Sasuke." _– Aquele nome a fez novamente se virar para o lago e observar seu reflexo novamente. Os olhos frios, a pele pálida as roupas escuras. Havia se tornado Sasuke Uchiha.

"_- Sei que nunca formos grandes amigas, mais consigo vê que você não está como antes. O que aconteceu?"_- não poderia falar, ou será que isso poderia ajudar Ela se sentir melhor.?

_"- É uma longa historia, Hinata. Não sei se gostaria de escutá-la."_

"_- Temos um dia inteiro."_ Se virou novamente, os olhos verdes estavam serenos.

"_- Não podemos conversar aqui, vamos"_ Após isso ambas sumiram dentro da floresta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino, depois de algum tempo se afastou de Sasuke indo embora para arrumar mais alguns detalhes para o casamento. Deixando Sasuke e Naruto novamente sozinhos

"_- Aquela não era a Sakura-chan ,Sasuke." – _Dizia um aflito Naruto enquanto olhava por onde a garota sumiu há alguns minutos atrás.

_"- Não , Dobe, aquela era a Sakura. Ela só não é a mesma de antes"_ Sasuke Disse Friamente enquanto fitava o chão.

_"- O que aconteceu com ela?"_

_"- Eu queria não saber."_ Os olhos de Naruto se voltaram para um Sasuke cabisbaixo.

_"- O que você Fez?"_

_"- Eu criei um monstro"_ foi à única coisa que disse Antes de se dirigir a sua casa. _"Diz a Hokage que depois lhe passo um relatório da missão."_

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura, observou Hinata. Será que poderia mesmo confiar nela?

"_- Sakura? Está tudo bem?" _

"– _Estou sim vou te contar o que aconteceu, mais tem de me prometer que nada nem ninguém ficará sabendo do que conversaremos aqui."_

"_- Nossa, pra que isso tudo?"_

"_- Apenas prometa."_ A voz de Sakura saiu fria.

"_- Tá eu prometo."_ Diz sobre o olhar ameaçador de Sakura

"_- Aconteceu assim..."_

----------------------------- Flash Back--------------------------  
_2 anos atrás..._

_Sakura treinava como sempre fazia todo dia. O brilho em seus olhos ainda tinha uma ponta de alegria. Brilho que se desaparecia à medida que as gotas de chuva molhavam o seu rosto. Um barulho chamou atenção da garota que se virou encontrando um ninja de olhos Azuis e cabelos negros._

"_-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui. Uma menininha assustada." – O Homem tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto._

_Sakura deu dois passos para trás esbarrando em uma árvore. O Homem se aproximava cada vez mais. Estava cercada, a suas costas uma arvore a sua frente o homem com um sorriso incrivelmente aterrorizador. Só lhe restava uma saída: Lutar._

_Foi isso que fez com um movimento rápido pegou duas kunais e arremessou contra o ninja com a intenção de afastá-lo. Sem sucesso. _

"_-O que você quer?" A voz dela sai tremula._

"_-Sua vida." Após isso sentiu uma incrível dor no peito. "-Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava." _

_Mais antes que ele pudesse atacá-la novamente ela lhe acertou em cheio no abdome. _

_Ela correu, correu o mais que conseguiu. Parou próxima a um riacho (N/A: Sim essa fic tem muita água u.u) e colocou a mão sobre o peito e viu que ele tinha conseguido acertá-la. Não era um ferimento muito profundo. Mais tinha gasto muito chacra no treinamento. Se concentrou o máximo que pode. Conseguiu diminuir o fluxo de sangue que estava escorrendo pelo ferimento. Ao se virar depara novamente com o Ninja. _

_Atirou novamente mais algumas kunais em direção ao homem. Ele se esquivava facilmente. Teria de fazer alguma coisa, ou acabaria morta. Reuniu todas as energias que lhe restavam e correu em direção ao ninja, conseguindo atingi-lo. Porem ele a atingiu em cheio em seu coração. Não foi um ferimento fatal, porém ela não tinha mais forças para se curar. Após isso acabou caindo no chão sentindo sua vida se esvaindo a cada gota de sangue que perdia. _

----------------------------- Flash Back--------------------------

Colocou a mão sobre o peito. Fechou os olhos.Podia ainda sentir a kunai atravessando seu peito. .

"_-Sak... Sakura-chan, então você está...?" -_ Diz uma surpresa Hinata.

"_-Morta? Sim" _

"_-Mais como?"_ Diz Hinata observando Sakura se levantar do chão indo em direção à floresta (NA: Elas estavam em uma gruta)

Sakura parou e se virou para Hinata, os olhos dela possuíam um brilho triste. Repleto de dor e sofrimento.

"_- Recebi uma proposta de Shoran (1). Ele me disse que não podia ficar no mundo dos mortos. Pois meu coração pertencia ao mundo dos vivos, já que eu ainda amo Sasuke e não me perdoei até hoje por ele me odiar."-_ Era possível ver as lagrimas se formando nos olhos da garota de cabelos róseos.

"_-Sakura-chan eu sinto muito."_ Diz Hinata se levantando.

"_-Não precisa, não foi culpa sua."_ Diz Sakura lançando um sorriso para a garota de olhos perolados_. "- Vamos, daqui a pouco vai anoitecer." _Diz a garota novamente se virando.

"_-Sakura-chan, me...diz uma coisa."_

"_-O que?"_

"_-O que você tem de fazer para continuar aqui junto de nós, e quanto tempo você tem para isso."_

"_-Tenho que fazer Sasuke dizer que me ama e me beijar apaixonadamente, em três dias ou então..."_ Sakura respira profundamente. _"...Ou ficarei vagando entre os dois mundos pela eternidade."_

Hinata não sabia o que falar. Em três dias Sasuke se casaria com Ino. E Sakura ainda o amava.

"_-Diga isso para ele."_

"_-Não quero que ele me ame por pena, quero que me ame como eu o amava. Verdadeiramente."_

Após isso as duas seguiram em direção a Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia Seguinte de Konoha...

Sakura havia acabado de chegar de seu treino, não tinha nada pra fazer. Teria que se acostumar com a idéia de se tornar uma Morta viva, já que ficaria vagando entre os dois mundos para sempre.

"_-Então é verdade! Essa... Essa... Essa piranha está de volta."_

Sakura se virou para ver quem era e acabou se deparando com Tenten.

PAFT

Tenten deu um tapa na cara de Sakura chegando a deixar a marca dos dedos no rosto de Sakura.

Porem Sakura respondeu na mesma altura:

"_-O que eu fiz pra você ficar assim nevorsinha?"_

"_-Você quase matou o Lee!"_ A voz de Tenten estava repleta de ódio. A garota era observada por um olhar nada amistoso, de um certo garoto de olhos perolados que até possuíam um pouco de ciúmes.

"_-Eu não fiz nada!"_

"_-Depois que você sumiu ele foi atrás de você sozinho! Ele quase morreu!"_

A face de Sakura ficou mais pálida.

"_-Ninguém manda ele ser um idiota. Eu por acaso, pedi para ele vir atrás de mim? NÃO. Ele foi por conta própria. Por Isso_ _garota..."_ Diz sakura se aproximando mais de Tenten_ "... não fique espalhando boatos falsos no meu nome, pois pelo que eu saiba. Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha." _A voz de Sakura estava cheia de raiva já estava gritando. Era possível ver a surpresa estampada na face dos presentes.

"_-Você não é a Sakura-chan"_ A voz de Naruto fez Sakura se virar.

"_-A Sakura que vocês conheciam está morta. Aqui está o que vocês queriam que ela fosse. Uma verdadeira ninja. Forte. E não aquela medrosa que saia chorando pelos cantos por qualquer coisa. O que vocês têm aqui agora. Não é mais a Sakura Haruno amável e calma.Mais sim uma Sakura que não quer mais viver de sentimentos ilusórios como o amor e a compaixão. O que vocês tem aqui é um monstro."_

Após dizer isso ela seguiu em direção a pequena casa em que um dia viveu o clã Haruno.

"_-Diz que ela está brincando e que vai sair dali..."_ Diz Naruto apontando a casa onde a garota acabara de entrar _"... dizendo é brincadeira! Enganei todos vocês."_

"_-Creio que isso seja verdade Naruto. Ela realmente se tornou algo que nos nunca imaginamos que ela fosse. O que mais me intriga é quem, ou o que fez ela se tornar assim?"_ Ino disse tentando consolar o Garoto.

Sasuke observou tudo escondido, os olhos cor de ônix estavam opacos. Ele a fez virar aquilo.

Após isso viu Hinata ir em direção à casa de Sakura. A garota ao abrir a porta abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos. A garota de olhos perolados retribuiu o sorriso e entrou. Saindo alguns minutos depois e indo falar com Ino. Que por sua vez quase iniciou outro Barraco.

"_-Como assim a Sakura quer nos convidar para fazer a minha despedida de solteira na casa dela? Ela está estranha. Uma Hora diz que não se importa com ninguém na outra pede pra fazermos a despedida de solteira__ na casa dela"_

"_-Ela disse que é para se desculpar, pelo que aconteceu."_

"_-Então diz pra ela que aceitamos o convite dela." _Diz Ino se virando para a própria casa.

O dia Transcorreu normalmente. Sakura ficou trancada dentro de casa o dia inteiro saindo poucas vezes apenas para receber Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura respirou fundo, sabia que não era uma boa idéia chamar as garotas na sua casa principalmente depois do que fez.

Mais tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia morrer com a consciência pesada.

Morrer, quem diria que um dia eu sentiria tanto medo de uma mera palavra com o a morte. Havia desobedecido a uma regra que Shoran havia lhe imposto, contou a verdade para Hinata...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo insistente barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

_"-Já vai"_ disse enquanto descia as escadas apressadamente.

Ao abrir a porta encontrou ninguém menos que Tenten

_"-Oi"_ Diz a garota a quem todos chamam de mestre das armas, totalmente confusa.

_"-Oi, entra"_ Diz Sakura dando passagem para Tenten.

_"-Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo..."_

_"-Tudo bem nós duas estavamos nervosas. Você só queria proteger o Lee. Eu fui uma tonta"_ Diz Sakura cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Após isso as garotas começaram a chegar. Hinata chegou primeiro, logo após Ino.

_"-Olá Garotas"_ Diz Sakura com um tom de felicidade. _"Vamos começar as Brincadeiras"_ Diz Abrindo um sorriso.

_"-Verdade ou desafio"_Diz Tenten para quebrar o clima tenso.

A primeira a perguntar foi Hinata para Ino:

_"-Verdade ou desafio?"_

_"-Verdade"_

"-_Hum...Você realmente gosta do Sasuke ou gosta de outra pessoa?"_

Foi possível ver Ino ficar completamente pálida.

_"-Bem...Eu gosto do Sasuke mais, apesar de tudo não o amo como antigamente, conheci outra pessoa..."_

_"-Perai, você vai se casar com ele amanhã a noite e não o ama?"_ A Voz de Sakura estava em um misto de surpresa e indignação.

_"-Sim"_Diz Ino abaixando a cabeça _"Vamos continuar o jogo, certo?"_

Após girar a garrafa, caiu Sakura pergunta para Tenten.

_"-Verdade ou desafio?"_

_"-Verdade"_

_"-Você ama o Neji?"_

_"-Co...Com...Como?"_Foi possível ver Tenten mais vermelha que Hinata

_"-Apenas diga sim ou não."_ Diz Sakura com um sorriso sereno.

_"-Sim"_

Hinata que tomava um pouco de suco engasgou. Olhando atômica para a garota de cabelos castanhos

_"-Porque você não diz isso a ele?"_

_"-Porque você não fala com o Naruto o que sente por ele?"_ Respondeu para a garota de olhos perolados.

_"-O Na..Nar...Naruto-K...Kun é Dif...Diferen...diferente."_ Diz a garota tão vermelha quanto um pimentão.

_"-Continuando."_ Ino pergunta para Sakura.

_"-Verdade ou De..."_ A garota nem esperou a outra terminar de falar e já respondeu

_"Desafio."_

_"Corajosa em Testuda."_ Diz Ino piscando um olho. _"Desafio você a ir até o seu quarto e pegar uma das suas roupas antigas e ficar imitando uma meninha de três anos ah não esquece o ursinho de pelúcia."_

Após isso Sakura subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Depois de dez minutos, Hinata Disse:

_"-Ela ta demorando demais, vou ver o que ela está fazendo."_

Após isso subia as escadas, rapidamente.

_"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, INO, TENTEN.ME AJUDEM!!"_ A voz de Hinata fez Ino e Tenten subirem as escadas rapidamente e ao chegarem ao topo encontram uma Hinata extremamente pálida apontando para perto de uma janela.

Ao Se virarem viram uma cena um tanto chocante : Sakura, que estava usando um vestido branco agora estava com uma mancha vermelha de... Sangue. Ino se aproximou dela rapidamente e a pegou nos braços descendo as escadas correndo sendo acompanhadas pelas outras duas garotas.

Todas Saíram rapidamente em direção ao Hospital. Ao chegar lá são surpreendida por Naruto e Sasuke que observavam atômicos o corpo nos braços da loira.

_"-O que aconteceu?"_ Pergunta Naruto, com a voz tremula

_"-Não temos tempo para explicações , vão chamar a Tsunade! Rápido!"_

Naruto saiu correndo em busca da Hokage.

Sasuke ficou ainda parado observando a garota de cabelos rosa desacordada. Sendo agora amparada por vários enfermeiros. Será que aquilo também era culpa do que ele fez? Será um castigo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua...

Oiiiiiiiiii

O que acharam do capitulo? Bom, Ruim, péssimo ou extremamente horrível?

Capitulo centrado na Sakura. Novos mistérios

Agora uma enquete básica:

**_Vocês querem que a Sakura:_**

**_A) morra Afinal de contas ela já tá morta mesmo_**

**_B) Seja feliz com o Sasuke, afinal eles merecem_**

**_C)Outra. Por favor deixem a sua opinião_**

Ate o próximo capitulo

Ja ne


	4. My imortal

Nota: Naruto não me pertence

------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3. Verdades e amores.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
O Sol estava forte lá fora, porém era impedido de entrar no quarto devido às grossas cortinas.

Ele ficou ali a noite toda, observando cada movimento dela. Como que por pura magia o ferimento tinha sumido. Nenhuma marca ou vestígio que há algumas horas ela estava com um profundo corte.

Era um ferimento único. Direto no coração uma morte certa mesmo para ela que tinha habilidade com cura.

A porta se abriu lentamente um rapaz de olhos violetas e cabelos castanhos.

"_-Quem é você?"_

O estranho se virou rapidamente e observou Sasuke.

"_-Ela não disse nada sobre mim?"_

Sasuke negou coma cabeça.

"_-Ora, uma garotinha obediente"_ – diz o homem se aproximando da cama e colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Sakura_. "-Eu a avisei para não ficar andando na chuva, principalmente igual aquela de dois dias atrás. Agora está com febre."_

Sasuke ficou estático, então fora ela quem o salvou aquele dia?

"_-Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?"_

"_-Você não sabe? Ela está morta."_ Logo o homem desapareceu e em cima da cama apenas uma flor. Outra sakura.

Sasuke acordou assustado, observou à cama onde dormia tranquilamente a garota de cabelos rosados.

"_-Foi só um sonho Sasuke. Só isso"_ - Disse enquanto passava a mão sobre o rosto.

A porta foi aberta calmamente. Entrando uma mulher de cabelos Loiros.

"_-Como ela está?"_

"_-Igual à ontem Ino. Apenas o ferimento fechou como eu não sei."_

O local ficou em silencio até que Ino o quebrou:

"_-Você a ama?"_

"_-Como assim?"_ Perguntou o Uchiha sem entender.

"_-Eu te perguntei se você ama a ela" _- Diz apontando para Sakura.

Sim ele a amava. Mais estava noivo e iria se casar àquela tarde. Não poderia magoar Ino

"_-Porque está me perguntando isso Ino, vamos no casar hoje. Se não te amasse porque me casaria com você?"_

"_-Está bem, já vou indo tenho que arrumar os últimos detalhes do nosso casamento"._

Ino nem Sasuke viram, mais uma lágrima rolou pela face de Sakura.

Antes de Sair Ino voltou-se para Sasuke mais uma vez.

"_-Mais antes quer tomar um café?"_

"_-Não é má idéia Ino. Mais não quero deixar Sakura sozinha"._

"_-Ah vamos é só cinco minutinhos"_

"_-Só uma xícara."_ – Diz o Rapaz saindo sendo seguido pela noiva.

Porém no pensamento de Ino uma lembrança a atormentava

-------------------------------------------Flash Back --------------------------------------

"_-Gaara eu não posso, vou me casar amanhã."_ – Diz enquanto empurrava o ruivo que beijava o seu pescoço.

"_-Foge comigo, então"_ - Foi a resposta do ruivo.

"_-Sasuke, vai ficar decepcionado"._ - Diz olhando para o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

O ruivo levantou o rosto dela. A obrigando o encarar.

"_-Ele não te ama, Eu te amo Ino. Se quer eu te prove pode pedir. Quer que eu tire a minha vida?"-_Encarou os olhos verdes dele estavam frios e com um pouco de raiva. E sua voz demonstrava isso

"_-Não, não quero que me prove nada. Apenas vá ao meu casamento amanhã..."._

Disse antes de virar as costas e ir para longe dele.

"_-Eu te amo, e sei que você também me ama. Mais prefere ficar com o "Sasuke" apenas para provar para não sei quem que você conseguiu. Mesmo que para isso você tenha que destruir a nossa felicidade."._

Essas foram as ultimas palavras dele.

------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------  
Após isso olhou Sasuke, iria se casar mesmo que para isso tivesse que sacrificar tudo ate mesmo sua felicidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Após fecharem à porta Sakura abriu os olhos, mais os fechara rapidamente devido a claridade do local. Ao abri-los novamente procurou alguma coisa para vestir e encontrou perto de sua cama uma roupa sua. Em ao lado dela se encontrava um bilhete Trocou-se rapidamente e antes de sair pela janela leu o pequeno bilhete.

"_**-Isso é apenas o começo, Por desobedecer minhas ordens, Sakura."**_

Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Isso Queria dizer que...

Saltou da janela do 5 andar. Em direção a algumas árvores. Tentou não pensar no bilhete. Fugiu para o interior da floresta parando em algum galho qualquer. Estava imersa em seu pensamentos quando uma kunai passa em frente ao seu rosto. Logo em seguida pode-se ouvir o som de uma gargalhada, o que espantou alguns pássaros.

"_-Quem está ai?"_ A voz dela saiu fria.

Silencio.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo não era bom sinal

Outra kunai foi lançada contra ela. Esquivou-se facilmente. Porem uma chuva de kunais voou sobre ela.

Esquivou com certa dificuldade. Quem estaria fazendo isso com ela? Uma Kunai passou de raspão sobre o seu rosto.

"_-Você aprendeu bastante com a morte, garota. Mais eu também."_

Um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos pretos saiu das sombras.

"_-Não pode ser..."._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso no Hospital...

Naruto estava indo para o quarto de Sakura quando encontra uma Hinata sair de lá correndo e acabam se trombando.

"_-O que aconteceu Hinata-chan?"_

A garota nem percebera tal proximidade entre ambos.

"_-A... A Sak... Sakura... El... Ela... Su... Sumiu!"_

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalaram.

"_-CADE O DOBE DO SASUKE?!?!?"_

"_-Eu to aqui seu Baka, e porque está gritando? Estamos em um Hospital. E Se levantem do chão logo."_

Hinata mais do que depressa se levantou parecendo um pimentão.

E saiu andando apressadamente pelo corredor.

"_-Hinata-chan me espera" P_orém antes de Naruto ir Atrás de Hinata, Sasuke o segurou pelo braço.

"_-Me diz o que acontece"_

"_-A Sakura-chan, ela fugiu"._

"-_Como?"-_Diz o rapaz de cabelos negros olhando o quarto onde a pouco a garota estava. Já ia sair quando um pedaço de papel no chão lhe chamou a atenção.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Na luta...**

"_-Quem mandou você me matar?"-_Diz Sakura com um foi de voz devido está presa com o seu adversário segurando o seu pescoço.

"_-Shoran. Vai me dizer que não sabia? Você o irritou. E que o irrita não fica vivo para contar história."_

Os olhos de Sakura começaram a se nublar.

"_-Então é assim que vai acabar?"-_Perguntou para si mesma.

Fechou os olhos. Quando ouviu um grito de dor e seu pescoço ser solto. Antes de cair do galho foi pega por alguém. Abriu um pouco os olhos e o que viu. A fez tremer. Sasuke a estava segurando com uma cara nem um pouco feliz.

Pararam próximo ao um lago. Foi quando ele lhe perguntou:

"_-Porque ele queria te matar?"_

'"_-Eu não sei"_ - Sua voz tremia, e ele percebeu.

"_-ESTÁ MENTIDO!" _

Ele se virou e ela o encarou os olhos vermelhos.

"_-Eu... Eu... sinto muito. - Falou baixo". _

Sasuke q observou por um instante. Estava fraca, indefesa como uma criança.. Estava igual à antes.

"_-O que você fez?"_ A voz dele saiu suave por um instante.

"_-Estou viva." _- Ela se levantou e se virou em direção a floresta. Quando ele a segurou pelo braço. A obrigando a encará-lo.

"_-O que aconteceu com você."_

"-_Isso nunca lhe interresou, pelo o que acontecia comigo. Por isso não lhe devo explicações."_

Ela estava certa, ele nunca se importou com ela. Soltou o braço dela. E percebeu que ela sumia entre as arvores.

Decidiu voltar para Konoha. não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali . E dentro de 6 horas iria se casar.

Porém ele não sabia que um par de olhos violetas o observava

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Não muito longe dali...**

Tenten observava Neji treinar, Sabia quase todos os seus movimentos. Mais não conseguiria derrotá-lo. Podia saber todos os pontos fracos dele. Mais ele também sabia os dela. Eles sabiam tudo um do outro.

"_-Mais ele não sabe que eu o amo. E nunca saberá". _

"_-Tenten, deixa de ficar no mundo da lua e vem treinar com a gente_." Disse um Lee Sorridente.

"_-Eu já vou Lee"_

Respirou fundo. E se levantou e abriu um lindo sorriso.

Neji por sua vez a observou. Por um instante pode notar uma pequena lagrima brilhar com a luz do sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gente o que acharam do Capitulo?

Desculpa a demora.

No próximo as emoções finais.

Sakura viverá? Ou vai morrer? Sasuke descobriu a verdade? Naruto vai se declarar para Hinata? Ino vai desistir do Casamento e ficar com oGaara? Tenten vai falar com o Neji? Essa Doida Aqui (Aponta pra si mesma) vai para de cantar a musiquinha da dona aranha?

Isso e muito mais só no próximo capitulo.

Ah Semana que vem dia 18 (quinta-feira) e meu aniversario quem quiser me dar um presente eu fico feliz.

Ja ne

Bjusss

E ate o próximo capitulo. (vai indo embora)

(volta rapidinho: Oi de novo. Não se esqueçam do meu presente 15 aninhos (pessoas jogam objetos voadores não identificados)x.X )


	5. Bring me To life

Naruto não me pertence... Mais to bolando um plano pra consegui o Neji e o Naruto-kun pra mim. E o Lee ta me ajudando com isso.

Sem mais enrolação. Vamos a Fic:

* * *

A garota de cabelos rosados Respirou fundo. O Sol já começava a se esconder, dando origem a uma linda lua cheia.

Seus pés a levaram aos jardins da Mansão Uchiha. Tudo estava pronto. Alguns convidados começavam a chegar.

Voltou pra casa. Não por muito tempo. Voltaria para a mansão Uchiha...

O Vestido Vinho, a deixava com um ar sombrio. Caminhou por entre o jardim. O vento frio não a deteve. Sua pele já não sentia o frio ou o calor. Suspirou. Observou um banco próximo a algumas árvores. Se aproximou lentamente. Queria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo.

Um Sorriso se formou em sua face. Estava com medo.

_**How can you see into my eyes**_

_**Like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb?**_

_**Without a soul;**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

_Como você pode ver através de meus olhos_

_Como portas abertas?_

_Conduzindo você até meu interior_

_Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre_

_E o leve de volta pra casa_

Percebeu o som da marcha nupcial. O Casamento havia começado.

Uma dor invadiu o seu peito e um homem vestido de negro pareceu na sua frente.

- O que temos aqui? Uma Gatinha perdida?

O Homem se aproximou mais. Aos poucos foram aparecendo, outros. Cinco homens a cercaram. Tentou se manter calma. Se afastou um pouco e caiu no banco. Tentou reagir quando um dos Homens atiraram uma Kunais contra ela.

Uma kunai atingiu seu Ombro. Um grito de dor não pode ser evitado.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_(acorde-me)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me)_

_Me chame e salve-me da escuridão_

_(acorde-me)_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_(eu não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Um grito foi escutado. Sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar ao lugar de onde certamente havia vindo aquele grito. Sakura estava com um joelho apoiado no chão o vestido vinho tinha vários cortes. O Cabelo Rosa estava manchado de vermelho. No chão varias Kunais.

- SAKURA!

Tentou ir até ela. Hinata o segurou pelo braço.

- Não, Ela precisa fazer isso.

Sakura se levantou. Sasuke se espantou com o que viu. A Jovem retirou a Kunai do ombro. A ferida logo se fechou. Algo espantoso. Não havia sinal nenhum.

-Já acabou?

A Voz da garota fez o Uchiha observa-la atentamente.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Respire através de mim me faça real_

_Traga-me para a vida_

Os olhos Verdes. Por um instante ficou opacos. A dor havia sumido.

- Eu gostava desse vestido.

Se levantou e pegou cinco kunais que estavam no chão.

-Minha vez.

Um sorriso sinico Nasceu nos lábios da garota.

Com movimentos rápidos. Cravou as kunais no coração dos Ninjas.

Após isso Outro homem apareceu e o sorriso da mulher desapareceu.

Sasuke observou ele se aproximar de Sakura. Era o mesmo homem que ele havia visto no seu sonho.

- Seu tempo acabou.

Alguns ferimentos começaram a aparecer. O sangue escorria pela pele alva da garota.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_(acorde-me)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me)_

_Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão_

_(acorde-me)_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_(eu não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Naruto resolveu se manifestar:

-Para com isso. Ela vai morrer

O Olhos roxos do Homem observaram o Loiro e Disse Ironicamente:

-Ela Está morta. Pode agradecer o seu amiguinho ai. Ela se matou por ele.

Diz apontando para Sasuke.

Sakura reuniu forças e olho para Sasuke uma ultima vez. Logo depois suas vistas se escureceram e ela caiu inconsciente no chão. Mais não chegou a sentir o impacto do tombo. Alguém a havia segurado. Sentiu alguém se aproximar de sua face e depositar um beijo em sua boca agora gélida. Sentiu o calor tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Desmaiou

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_Traga-me a vida.  
__Estive vivendo uma mentira /Não há nada dentro.  
Traga-me a vida._

Sasuke observou a Garota desmaiar. E voltou seus olhos para o homem:

- Você perdeu.

Pegou duas kunais e arremessou. Ambas passaram por ele. Todos os presentes observaram o Homem sumir mais antes disse:

-Eu assumo minha derrota. Mais não pensem que vocês estão livres.

Assim ele desapareceu.

Aos poucos os ferimentos de Sakura forma sumindo.

Ino abaixou o rosto, jogou o buquê na grama e saiu. Sabia que Sasuke não a amava. Não adiantava fazer mais nada.

-Ino?

A Jovem se virou e encarou Sasuke

- Não precisa se casar comigo Sasuke-kun. Nós mentíamos para nós mesmos. Você não me ama e eu... não passava de uma garotinha mimada que queria mostrar a todos que havia vencido uma competição. Não importando quem eu teria que machucar para isso.

Nessa ultima frase buscou Gaara com o olhar.

Resolveu e afastar. Ao vê-la se afastar Gaara a seguiu. Sabia que o que ela havia dito era verdade.

Hinata se aproximou de Sakura. E lhe disse:

-Sakura-chan, você deve está feliz sabendo que quem você gosta te corresponde... Gostaria que assim fosse comigo...

A Jovem Hyuuga se levantou e seguiu em direção a onde há poucos se realizava o casamento. Naruto não sabia por que mais seu coração mandou ir atrás da jovem.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,**_

_**Without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_Congelada por dentro_

_Sem o seu toque_

_Sem o amor, querido._

_Só você é a vida entre os mortos_

Tenten já havia saído quando Neji deu falta da companheira de time. Sabia onde ela deveria estar.

Foi até próximo ao riacho e a viu ali sentada observando alguns peixes.

- Neji.

- Sim?

- Se Fosse eu no lugar da Sakura-chan. O que você faria?

A garota se virou os olhos chocolates se encontraram com os perolados do garoto.

Ela não obteve resposta.

- Sabe Neji, eu pensei que era forte. Mais Depois que eu vi o que a Sakura fez, eu pensei melhor. Descobrir que eu era fraca...

- Por que está me dizendo isso Tenten?

- Ela se sacrificou por alguém que ama. E conseguiu uma segunda chance pra vê-lo novamente. E descobriu que ele era noivo de sua melhor amiga. Mesmo assim ela agüentou...

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que... Se eu estivesse no lugar da Sakura-chan eu certamente não agüentaria ver a pessoa que amo nos braços de outra.

O silencio ficou entre eles depois do que a garota disse

- Tenten o que você sente pelo Lee?

A Garota não sabia o motivo da pergunta mais respondeu sinceramente:

- Eu gosto do Lee, apenas como amigo. Ele é quase como um irmão para mim.

A Resposta da mulher fez um pequeno sorriso nascer no rosto de Neji.

- Você me perguntou se fosse você no lugar da Sakura?

A Garota voltou a observar o Gênio Hyuuga.

- Eu simplesmente não faria nada...

A Garota desviou o olhar.

-... Eu Não deixaria nada a acontecer com você. Tenten, eu te amo.

_**All of this time**_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.**_

_**I've got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here/There must be something more.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_Todo esse tempo_

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver_

_Me mantive no escuro, mas você estava lá na minha._

_frente_

_Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos_

_Parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento_

_Sem uma voz_

_Sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais_

_Traga-me para a vida_

Naruto alcanço Hinata pouco antes dela chegar à saída da Mansão Uchiha.

-Hey! Hinata-chan me espera!

A garota parou. Pouco depois os dois andavam em um profundo silencio. Que foi quebrado pela voz de Hinata

-Na-Naruto-Kun... Vo-você ainda go-gos-gosta da Sa-Saku-Sakura-Ch-Sakura-chan?

Naruto por um instante pensou. Sentia alguma coisa pela mulher de cabelos rosa. Mais parecia que o que sentia agora não passava de um amor fraternal.

- Sabe Hinata-chan. Eu Gosto da Sakura-chan sim. Mais ela gosta do Sasuke-Baka. Mais mesmo assim eu estou feliz por ela.

- Eu ent-entendo vo-você Na-Naruto-kun. Qua-quando a-agente-gost-gota de alguém fic-ficamos feli-felizes só de vermos a fel-felicidade de quem gos-gostamos

Naruto parou e observou Hinata. Ela Estava triste. E isso fazia seu coração doer. Queria ver ela feliz.

- Porque você ta assim Hinata-chan?

-As-asssim co-como Naruto-kun?

-Triste.

- Na-não é na-nada nã-não.

- Te ver assim faz eu me sentir triste.

Hinata parou. SEU Naruto estava triste? Por causa dela?

-Nã-não fica as-assim não Naruto-Kun.

- Sabe Hinata, quando você tava vindo embora não sei por que algo dentro de mim pediu pra eu vir atrás de você. Ai você perguntou sobre a Sakura-chan eu comecei a pensar. Já não sinto o que sentia por ela antes. Ai eu vi você triste e pensei sobre o que você disse sobre o que você disse sobre a pessoa que gostamos. E Isso me fez ter uma incrível vontade de te ver sorrindo Hinata-chan. Eu acho que eu gosto de você.

Hinata Estava vermelha. Naruto Inconscientemente havia se declarado.

Vendo que a garota não lhe respondia ele se apressou:

- Sabe... er..Hinata-chan se você não gosta de mim tudo bem...Eu entendo.

-Eu... Eu te... Eu te amo... Naruto-kun

- Eu sei que voc... Você me ama?

A Garota após isso apenas sentiu os lábios do loiro sobre os seus.

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(Wake me up.)**_

_**Bid my blood to run.**_

_**(I can't wake up.)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me.)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_(Acorde-me)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me)_

_Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão_

_(acorde-me)_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_(eu não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Ino Caminhava próxima a algumas árvores. Então escutou uma voz bastante conhecida:

- Você fez a coisa certa, Ino.

- Gaara...eu não sei o que dizer.

-Apenas diga a verdade.

A Loira se virou e encarou os olhos verdes em um misto de ansiedade e duvida.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse lá na festa. Eu fui uma garota mimada. Que queria o Sasuke apenas como um premio. E acabei machucando a pessoa mais importante para mim. Gaara eu espero que me perdoe. E saiba que eu te amo.

- Eu não posso te perdoar, Ino

A garota voltou a se virar para desviar os olhares.

- Porque você nunca fez nada que precisasse de perdão.

Gaara se aproximou e abraçou Ino. Tudo estava bem.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_Traga-me a__ Vida.  
__Estive vivendo uma mentira /Não há nada dentro.  
Traga-me a vida._

Sakura aos poucos foi acordando. Sentia fortes dores pelo corpo. Mais mortos não sentem dores, sentem?

Abriu lentamente os olhos para os mesmos se acostumarem com a claridade. Observou onde estava. O Quarto tinha uma mobília rústica. Tudo muito organizado seus olhos passeavam pelo quarto quando encontra Sasuke a observando próximo a cama.

- Que bom que acordou.

- Onde está o Shoran?

- Você não vai ter que se preocupar com ele durante um bom tempo.

- Eu estou viva?

O Uchiha não respondeu e se aproximou da cama se sentando ao lado de Sakura.

- Apenas retribuir o favor de me salvar aquele dia.

Sakura sorriu.

- Você fica linda sorrindo. Eu senti medo quando vi você desmaiar. Eu pensei que tinha perdido você...de novo.

-Você nunca me perdeu Sasuke-kun.

- Eu te amo. Sakura

Sakura não respondeu. Os lábios do Uchiha. Não lhe dera tempo para isso

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fim...?

Finalmente o Último capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado.

Mais pra frente posso fazer uma continuação. Por isso não se espantem com esse final.

E Muito obrigado a Todos que tiveram a paciência de ler a fic

Ja né.


End file.
